


Falling off of that Cliff

by Ketzexi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action, Bad Puns, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana) Route, M/M, Mild Smut, Other, Romance, Unnamed Apprentice (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketzexi/pseuds/Ketzexi
Summary: Lucio Reversed End where the Apprentice becomes the Devil, and all the consequences that come with it.
Relationships: Apprentice & Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Falling off of that Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP that has been sitting in my google docs for more than a month, so I decided to post it already. If it gathers interest then I'll probably have the incentive to continue. Please leave a comment if you can, this is my first fanfic, so I'd appreciate any feedback~  
> Update: 1/28/21 Sorry guys, don't plan to ever update this one. Surprised it got so many kudos. I found it hard to continue writing in first person. I have some of the second chapter sitting in my drafts so MAYBE I'll post that one day, but most likely not since I lost interest in the Arcana. I still have a bunch of chapters to finish in the three new routes so maybe once I do those it'll reignite some passion, and I'll complete the second chapter. No promises though, and since it's been so long I doubt anyone cares for an update anyways.

The Devil looks upon me with his dark eyes from across the room, his cool and collected manner not hiding the cruelty of his aura. As I approach, the air grows harder to breathe in. The entire room is hot, so hot, and not in the manner of a tropical vacation but of a suffocating squeeze. The realm itself seems to be trying to suck all of the life out of me and stifle my soul.

His lips curl into a cruel smile as I stop to stand a few yards before him. "Well, well, looks like we meet again. Though I admit, I do prefer having you here in my realm rather than elsewhere." Chains slowly rise and dance around him like snakes. _They can't hurt you. You can break them._ I remind myself.

"You know why I'm here." I roughly respond, trying my best to sound intimidating.

He frowns, claws flexing under his chin and stroking his goat-beard. "Ah yes, the first time we met was for the same reason. You're trying to prevent that...brat from paying his dues." The Devil's face contorted in displeasure at the mention of Lucio, and it makes my blood boil.

"Lucio doesn't have any debts anymore! You can't do this!"

He starts to cruelly laugh. The progression is slow, from a chuckle to a guffaw. I decide I never want to hear a laugh like that again.

"And why is that? Because you said so? You'll find I can do whatever I so please, I am all-powerful. What are _you_? I have dealt with mortals like you many times over the centuries, none have come close to touching me."

"His chains are broken. I can break any chains you summon."

The devil clicks his claws against his throne, seeming wholly unmoved. "Yes. But you can't break that foolish bloodbond you made with him, can you?"

I freeze. "How do you know about that?"

He grins, flashing his razor sharp teeth. "Well, let's just say, the last time I captured him, I fully intended to collect on what he _owed_ me. But," He pauses, that annoyed look flashing in his eyes again. "your little magical twine prevented me from doing so. I can't break blood magic...unless a deal is struck. I can do mostly everything to fulfill a deal." His grin returns, and so does the predatory gleam in his eyes.

I pause, taking in this information. My bloodbond saved Lucio. "What are you getting at? Do you want my bloodbond?"

"No. I have no interest in trading for it. It makes you weak when he's here, leeches your magic. However, it is a burden I am capable of lifting. If you want it broken, I can be of assistance."

"No. I don't want it broken. I want to know where you hid Lucio."

"Surely you could have found him on your own? I believe that you're here not to find him, but to strike a deal. Am I wrong?"

It's...true. I could've found Lucio on my own. But I am so tired of him being taken away from me, being expected to pay up for old deals that still haunt him despite being broken, demons and the Devil jeopardizing his safety. But I know better than to strike a deal with the Devil on his own terms, I have to play my cards right.

"What do you proposition?" I begin, cautiously.

"As you have sabotaged my ritual, my plans have to be put on hold. But do the small favor of staying with me for a day, and your annoying transgressions shall be forgiven. You can visit Lucio any time you want, and the time that passes in your realm will be so negligible your dear friends will have barely noticed you were gone at all. Do as I wish, and Lucio and you shall go free forever, free of harm, and your debts shall be pardoned. You are free to leave any time before time is up, but then the deal is off and you can’t take Lucio with you."

 _Fat chance that I'd do whatever you want me to_ , I think to myself. "Let me...think about it for a moment." The Devil clasps his hands together, almost as though trying to look reasonable. "Please, be my guest."

The deal itself doesn't make sense. I know there must be something deeper under it, I just can't figure out what. Just stay with the Devil for a day?

"How long is...a day? Are you talking in Arcana time or my realm’s time?"

"Not longer than a day in your own world's time, I assure you. In fact, maybe not longer than a few hours."

That doesn't seem very promising. Time works differently in the arcana realms. Someone can spend a LOT of time here and not realize it.

"But how long will it feel here?"

"I can't answer that question for you. Time is relative for a timeless and immortal being like myself." The Devil shrugs. That doesn't sound very promising.

"And I can leave anytime? Will the courtiers leave us alone?"

"You're always free to leave him here and go yourself. But your bloodbond would make that undesirable, no?" The Devil smirks, looking as though he holds all the cards. Does the Devil really think physical bonds are all that matter? "And yes, debts to everyone, including my colleagues, the courtiers. They will not bother you anymore. So, what do you say? Less than a day in your own world's time in my realm, and everything is paid off, forever."

Spending any time at all in the Devil's realm sounds awful. But why does the Devil want me there? Why does he want me there so desperately? Despite his cool exterior, the Devil does not actually believe that it is a small favor. He is just trying to make it sound that way. In reality, it must be very important to him. I can't possibly understand or think of what he might want, but I'm out of options.

"Fine. But I want you to also not let harm come to any of my friends from this deal. Nadia, Asra, Portia, Julian, Muriel....they all go untouched. Understand?"

The Devil scoffs. "That's quite a set of demands you have there. Wholly unnecessary.”  
  
“Unnecessary?!” I can’t help but bark the word back at him in disbelief. “You have the nerve to say it’s unnecessary when all you do is scam people!?"  
  
"What an accusation. All I do is simply give people what they desire. Is it not fair that I ask for something in return?" The Devil does a smug smile after this statement. "But fine, since I am a fair being, and you've been a gracious guest, I shall add that in to our deal." He claps, but nothing seems to happen, except for the chains around him disappearing. "So it's settled, then. My servants will lead you to Lucio whenever you ask them to."

I swallow, the dry air of the Devil's realm not helping my parched throat at all, and began to walk towards what I believe to be the front of the throne room. The faceless servants scurrying around turn towards me quizzingly, but I keep walking. The feeling of being unnerved follows me as I exit the throne room’s vast halls and outside. The entire realm is red and mimics places I've seen, seeming very familiar...though I'm not sure where I've seen the endless wheat fields all around me before. The Devil's front gates are impossible to miss and larger than life, I can't make out what's on the other side other than a barren frozen wasteland. The fencing on either side stretches out forever....

I know what I have to do, and I know I can do it. I feel as though I need to open up the gates NOW. The desire for freedom overcomes me, and I extend my magic to my hands, before grasping the black metal. It's hot, but not unbearable. My magic comes to me easier than ever before, meaning I must have gotten a lot of strength from all of the chain breaking I've been doing.

I can do it...

As I pour my magic into gate, the metal bars crack all around, spiderwebbing outwards. So far so good. My magic keeps flowing through me and I think of nothing else except for getting out of there. The gate heats up the more power I pour into it, scorching my hands. I cry out, but I can't let go. Not now. I'm so close...

The gates swing open, and I collapse. Finally...

My moment of relief and celebration is interrupted by a chuckle behind me. I turn from my place on the ground and see the Devil, grin spread wider than I've ever seen it.

"FINALLY! Oh, how I've dreamed of this moment...." He rubs his hands together, turning towards me. "Thank you graciously, y/n. You're everything I hoped. Foolish, impulsive...self serving. Couldn't wait to try and get out of your deal, could you? You're just like Lucio." He pauses, smug smirk non-changing. "Though I must admit you've been much more useful than he ever has."

No...

"How dare you?"

"Dare I what? _You_ opened the gate. Not my fault that it happens to also benefit me and coincides with my final goal."

"No. I don’t mean that." I stand, and find that I don't feel tired at all, despite the enormous amount of magic I've just extended. In fact, I feel...rejuvenated. More powerful than I ever felt before. I remember the time I broke the chains protecting Asra's parents' familiars, how Lucio said I glowed like an invincible angel while doing it. Does he know that out of the two of us he’s the truly angelic one in appearance? I think about the way the sun fell upon his golden hair once we finally emerged out of the Lazaret, giving him a halo, framing his newly alive face. Lucio was in full flesh and blood, and so was I, despite the both of us meant to be in the dirt. "Lucio. How dare you speak that way about him?"

The Devil raises an eyebrow at me. "I don't think I'm quite following. You mortals were always so confusing. Just seconds ago you were trying to open the gates and leave Lucio behind, and now you're trying to defend his honor? How disappointing. I expected better from you, y/n."

Lucio...

I think of him, his courage, his humor, his love for me, my love for him...he's changed. So much. For the better! Or at least, I thought so. I kept telling everyone else that. Asra, Nadia, Morga....but I could still see the skepticism in their eyes. The pure annoyance and hatred that Nadia and Asra always held for him still seeping into every action they took. I know it was - _is_ only a matter of time before they thought him too much of a burden and decided to get rid of him for good. "It's for the best, y/n," Asra would tell you. "You know I always only want the best for you. But Lucio....all Lucio ever did was hurt people." Yes, I could see it so clearly now. Everyone was always after him, my baby, the only person who really saw and understood me. How could Asra possibly understand? He never died, not like me and Lucio. It felt like we were two parts of the same whole, sometimes. And now the Devil, that bastard, he hurt Lucio too.

I am not going to let that pompous goat take over Vesuvia if I can help it. I'm powerful enough to stop him. Lucio would believe in me. I remember how he talked about exchanging hearts for power… how much power would the Devil's heart give me? It would make me powerful enough to do everything, probably. Protect Lucio from whatever comes next, whoever stands in either of our ways.

"You're right, Devil."

The Devil's confused look stays that way for a second before a slow self-assured smile starts to form. "Of course I am, I always am. But about what, exactly...?"

"I'm just like Lucio."

I lunge for him, tackling him to the ground. Suddenly, I'm seized by chains wrapping all around me like pythons, pulling me off the Devil and throwing me backwards a good few yards, squeezing as though trying to suffocate me and pinning my arms against my body.

"Urgh!" I hit the grass unceremoniously, but immediately grab the nearest chain to my hand, the entire length around me shattering with a sound akin to a wind chime. The sound is so calming, when my heart pounding is the only other thing filling my ears. More chains sprout from the grass, but I don't feel afraid at all, just adrenaline. The Devil, on the other hand, has genuine fear painted across his features, before collecting himself.

"And what exactly, do you hope to accomplish by attacking me? I'm immortal, after all. I was really hoping you’d be more intelligent than that."

I don't respond, instead thinking of a way to get him to stay immobilized. Immobilized....that's it! I hold my hands out at the next chains that come towards me. I really hope this works....

The chains deflect off of me and go back towards the devil, binding around and forcing him downwards onto his knees.

"How the tables have turned, Devil."

"Very funny, but you still haven't answered my question. I can't die, I-"

"Yes, you're immortal, I know. Let's see how immortal you really are."

The pounding of my own heart calms as I reach for the Devil's. My hand passes right through his chest and I grab something, before I start to pull. That's how this goes, right? I can't think too hard on this. I don't think at all, I just let my rage and impulse drive me forward, drowning out the Devil's pleas and screams and angry protests. I barely notice the Devil finally shattering like glass, the chains around him falling limply to the floor before seeping back into the red grass. The realm itself starts to shake.

I look down at the black gem in my hands. I'm not sure what I expected a magical heart to look like, but it wasn't this. It shines, black ichor oozing off it and onto my hand.  
  
I can’t seem to look away from it, and I can swear if I could only just focus I would be able to hear whispering in the heart.  
  
I shake my head, snapping out of it, and put the obsidian void over my own heart, before pressing it into my chest. It burns going in, and once fully inside, the burning feeling spreads through my veins and across my entire body. I feel like I'm on fire, all of my insides searing, and the pain just grows as I'm enveloped by all black. It feels like if my very being is being transformed inside out. My thoughts grow fuzzy and my eyes roll back into my head. Did I make a mistake? Am I going to die?

The pain only gets worse, and all I can do is scream as I slip into the abyss, as though slice by slice I’m being pulled and falling off a cliff into the great black unknown.

...

  
  


...

  
  


...

  
  


Who am I? Where am I? I'm standing, and instead of collapsing from all the torture I just had to go through, all I feel is.....what do I feel? I feel powerful. I feel like a cluster of emotions, but I feel so g̶͙̞̪̟̠̠̞͕̪̽ͪ̒̕͢͝ͅo̷̴̟͍̹̺̰̞͙͉͌͛̏ͮ̌ͦ̍ͩͫͮͩͯ̈̿͆̚͞͡͠ô̴͇̩̼̲̹̰̬͇̻̺͊̌̑ͩ̊̐ͮ́̽̽̋̓͟͠d̶̒̋͊̃̒̈́̾͋ͦ͛͒̂͐͋ͪ̂͐ͧ͏̶̜̭͔̖̳̼̝͙͓̥. I look at the fields before me, and I consider stepping out, before I remember something. Someone.

  
  


Lucio.

  
  


I start walking, and the realm bends to my will, transporting me to a snowy expanse. The blizzard informs me that Lucio is very much here. I summon up our bond, letting the strong silver rope lead me to him.

"Lucio." I don't need to yell, my voice commands the world all the same. I see a figure getting up in the distance, silhouette fuzzy from the storm.

Suddenly, the figure charges at me, moving much faster than a human should be able to run in heavy snow. As he comes into clear view, I see his sword, raised to strike at me-

Lucio stops dead in his tracks, looking at me in bewilderment. "Y/n?" He drops his sword immediately, looking at me in shock. He falls to his knees, still looking up at me in confusion and mystification. I can't tell whether he's afraid or in awe.

"Lucio" I breathe out into the cold air. Oh, how I hate snow. I like the heat a lot more. As though responding to my desires, the snowfall stops, the snow melts away, and the steady heat of the Devil's realm surrounds us. It feels so calming to me, like sinking into a hot bath at the end of the day. "I killed him. You don't have to worry anymore, or ever again."

More shock enters and leaves his face as quickly as it came, and he starts to laugh. I cup his face with my black-tipped hand and he leans into my warmth, kissing my wrist. "You don't have to kneel" I say, bending down to kiss him.

"But I want to, y/n. You’re the only person worth kneeling to." He smiles up at me, before smirking, grabbing me by the horns and pulling me downwards towards him. I stumble and fall onto him in a clash of limbs, and he's still laughing. "We always seem to end up like this. You, on top of me." He wiggles his eyebrows and I can’t help but indulge him.  
  


"So, what does this mean?"

"What does what mean?"

He's sitting on my lap on the throne, facing me and running his fingers over my collarbone. "Well, you know, you being the Devil now and all. You can do _anything_ now."

"I wouldn't say anything."  
  
We've both been in this realm for a while now, not that it matters. Time doesn't matter here. It works differently from the human world, Lucio and I have spent a sufficiently long period enjoying each other's company. Nothing else matters. Noone else matters. I'm glad I can be so _utterly_ selfish with someone else, and I make sure to spoil him and fulfill his every whim. I've added decorations to the throne room to his tastes, though Lucio got upset that there wasn't enough gold for his tastes. In fact, there was no gold at all. Every decoration was red, everything is always red in this realm and I can't change that. I personally like the red. I've even made a large fake masquerade just for him, though Lucio was sad that none of the faceless party guests could converse with him, or more importantly, shower him with attention. Just having my attention satisfied him in the end, but we both know there's certain things I can't do for him here. It upsets me that I can't, I _want_ to do all I can for him.

"But this is so cool! You're hella hot, and all powerful!"

"Was that a pun?"

"Maybe." He smirks mischievously at me, biting his lip. "But let me just say, I'm digging the new look. When I saw you, I was a combination of scared and horny."

"Well, I'm always horny now"

Lucio's mouth drops open. "And you said I was the one with the bad puns!"

"I said no such thing.” I put my fingers to his lips in a shushing command, and he doesn't protest further, instead kissing my fingers. "Now, what would you like me to do?”

“Just kiss me more, please?” He breathes out, pulling me into another kiss. I push my tongue into his mouth and we make out for a while, and I’m the first to pull away because it seems like he is never going to.

“I do like it when you say please. But I’m sure there’s something else you want?”

"You know me so well, y/n. Welll," his cheeky, sheepish grin slowly turns into a frown "I miss Vesuvia. But you can’t go, can you...?"

"The Arcana can't leave their realm and enter the human one." Lucio's frown deepens at this, before I continue, "But, before I killed the Devil, I opened up his gate. So we can go. However, I doubt our old friends would be pleased at my....new form."

"Our old friends?" Lucio scowls. "You mean _your_ old friends. They all still hate me, remember?” There seems to be no real malice behind the words, I can detect more disappointment and sadness in his tone than anything else.

I caress his cheek lightly. "We'll make them like you. And we'll also make you Count again. Remember how I said I'd give you anything?"

"You'd give me Vesuvia?"

"Why just Vesuvia? I'll give you the world, Lucio."  
  
Lucio’s eyes widen, before his brows furrow in thought and his expression turns more contemplative and serious. I’ve never really seen him like this. He looks down and lightly runs his fingers down the center of my abdomen, before looking up at me, his usual smirk painting his features. His eyes are ablaze with a familiar need to them, but much more intense. “Just the world?”  
  
I gape at him, taken aback at the question, before chuckling and placing my own claws over his chest. “What more do you want, my Count?”  
  
“You.”  
  
“You already have me.” I take his chin in my hand and pull him towards me for a kiss. Why do I find his ambition and greed so _endearing_ ? Why do I feel the same need myself? The desire to have everything? I deserve it, afterall. Lucio deserves it, too.


End file.
